


Magical Places

by Hiraelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, probably short chapters, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraelle/pseuds/Hiraelle
Summary: Ginny takes Luna into her home, and in turn, Luna takes Ginny from magical place to magical place. They start as friends, but they will become lovers along the way, even if they don't know it yet.Mostly a fic to improve my descriptions, and have fun writing F/F.





	1. Prologue: Home

The first time Luna knocked on Ginny's door, she was nine. Ginny's mother had opened the door, and Luna was there, her hands folded in front of her, in her favorite yellow summer dress and mismatched socks. Ginny noticed the socks, because Luna was barefoot, and her socks were all soaked with dirt. It clashed with her neatly done hair, two big braids with yellow ribbons, and her pristine dress.  
“Mama exploded” Luna said in a detached tone before Ginny's mother could fuss. She went still, her hand still on the just-opened door, and Ginny crept closer. “It was awful. Daddy didn't answer when I asked him what happened to mama, and I came here, and I forgot to wear shoes.”  
Ginny didn't remember much what exactly happened right then, but Luna stayed in her room for a few days, and she didn't talk again for three months.  
She learned more about Luna in these three months than in the previous nine years, though.

*

The second time Luna knocked on Ginny's door, she was twenty-five. She had shoes this time, and a heavy winter robe, and Ginny knew she never wore mismatched socks, but her eyes looked as lost as this summer day back when they were girls and not yet friends.  
“Hi, Ginny!” she said, her smile bright and her eyes lost. “Do you need a roommate? It isn't good to live alone.”  
Ginny could have asked questions. Didn't Luna live with her boyfriend? And she always had a room at her father's house, anyway? And why did she pretend she didn't look lost and running away?  
But Ginny had a spare room, in her appartment niched between Diagon and Knockturn Alley. She motioned for Luna to come in. She would know what had happened soon enough and in the meantime... Luna didn't knock on her door for no reason.  
“I was about to head out. Practice, you know? You know where the spare room is. It can be your room.” She took a handful of Floo Powder. “I'll be back in a few hours, and we can key you into the wards then, okay? In the meantime, make yourself comfortable.” She smiled, and Luna hummed.  
She had been a little lonely in all this space.  
She expected Luna to make her home hers by the time she got back, not only her spare room but the living room, and the kitchen, too. And she had gotten back late. But when she finally arrived home, everything was exactly as she had left it, except the spare room's (Luna's room) door was closed.  
Days went by, and Ginny burned to ask what had prompted Luna to come here of all places, but she didn't know if Luna was ready to share. She had come unannounced to her appartment, and she maybe had a right to ask, but they had lived a war together. They had lost people. She understood the need for refuge, and a refuge she would provide.  
Besides, she liked not living alone. She had thought she would enjoy the solitude, after growing up in a house full of brothers and at school, but the truth was she sorely missed having someone else there. Luna was mostly in her room, barely unpacked, and sometimes cooked muffins – half burnt, but Ginny's were totally burnt, the few times she had tried.

She didn't ask, until one day she was reading a quidditch magazine in the living room and Luna plopped down next to her. “Thank you for letting me be here. You wonder why I am here, I can tell. I can talk about it now.”  
Ginny nodded. “You have other places to go, surely? Not that you are not welcome.”  
Luna sighed sadly. “Do I? Have other places to go?” She turned her head away. “I broke up with Reginald. Or, well, he did. I am not sure. You probably guessed that.” She had, of course. “And Dad... it's complicated, now. After everything. It hurts. When everyone thought I was a boy and I told Mom and Dad I was a girl, he was the first one to love me as a girl... and then his love for me went wrong.”  
Luna had never forgiven her father for giving her friends up for her, and Ginny suspected Xenophilius Lovegood had never forgiven himself.  
Luna's home used to be a happy one, even without her mother, but the war had broken it, as it had so many things. It had broken Ginny's home too, and even if it was recovering, it would never be quite the same.  
“So you came here.”  
“Yes. Coming to you felt like my surest option.” She had a shaky smile. “I almost never go for the surer path, but this time... “  
Ginny nodded. “You can stay all the time you want. Do you want to talk about why you broke up with Reginald?”  
“He said that I was broken. It was always true, though? I don't get why all of a sudden... “ She put her face in her hands. “I was broken since the war. I am getting better. More myself. More Luna. But it's never enough.”  
Ginny came closer to Luna and enveloped her in her arms. Her scent was flowery. “It's enough for me. Stay there. Forget the rest. We're here and broken together.”  
Luna let out a shaky, musical laugh.

*

“Ginny, do you want to go on a short trip with me? I have to search for a creature for an article I want to write.” Luna asked, a small package in her hand.  
“You want me to come on your work trip with you?”  
“Yes.”  
The quidditch season had ended. Ginny had free time on her hands...  
“Why not? Where do you want to go?”  
Luna smiled. “It's a surprise. Let me show you. And if you like it, then we can go to another place, later, and another... “  
Ginny's curiosity was piqued. “Then let's go.”


	2. The Beach

"You should close your eyes" said Luna, taking Ginny's arm. She waited until she complied and then Side-Alonged her.   
Even with her eyes closed, the first thing Ginny felt when they landed was a sharp light hitting her eyelids. It would hurt to open them immediately.  
Sharp rocks dug into her soles. Waves rolled somewhere to her left and it wouldn't be long before she tasted the salt on her lips. She drew a deep breath, filling her lungs with the smell of the sea – it had the scent of life. If life had scales and fins. She had been to the sea only a handful of times, despite it always being only an Apparition away, and she didn't remember that it smelled so fishy.   
Luna still held on to her arm, waiting for her. She radiated anticipation, but she would never rush her. She let everyone and everything go at their own pace.   
Ginny slowly started to open her eyes. She was seeing red. A glistening red. The sun was pouring on the beach, its rays hitting the red rocks and getting reflected with force in every direction at once.  
On her left was indeed the shoreline, and waves played with the shiny rocks, making them roll and roll around, polishing them and making them glisten. Some algae and branches were playing with the rocks in the waves too.  
Seagulls darted overhead and into the sea, and she searched for boats but there were none.  
In fact, there were no people that she could see, and no signs of people either – no beach towels, beach toys, or forgotten detritus. It felt like Luna and her were the only people there for miles. Like they had stepped onto a fantasy world.   
She squatted and took one rock in her hands. "Is that.. red glass?"  
"It's crystal. The whole seaside is like that. Not only red, but other colors, too."   
Luna's smile was even more blinding than the crystal. Ginny shielded her eyes.

"It can be a little dazzling but it's when the sun hits it that it's the prettiest, I think." There was a touch of uncertainty in Luna's voice.   
"I'm amazed. Where is this place? Why isn't anybody else here? Why do I not know it?"  
Luna sat down next to her and gazed at the sea. "It's a little wizardly island out in the Mediterranean sea. There are probably other people farther along. I have never been totally alone here." she explained, and then in a puzzled tone, "And how could I know how you don't know a thing?"   
The waves rolled. They seemed so inviting. Ginny hoped Luna had packed swimsuits, she had never been good at conjuring clothes, she always thought "what if the conjuration fails and they disappear?" and it probably affected her spellcasting too much.   
"So, the rocks here suddenly decided they wanted to turn into shiny crystal or something?"  
"Well, it could have been the case, but no. It would have been nice...” said Luna, absently tapping her lips with her finger. "They were turned that way by some wizards that everyone forgot about now. Or witches. People always seem to assume that it's wizards, but since we don't know anything about them anymore, how can we know they were not witches?"  
“You may be right.” Ginny shrugged. “This is a beautiful place, Luna. What creature are you searching for?”  
“The jewelled turtle.” It was appropriate. “It's very shy. People don't believe it exists so they don't even look for it, but if this exists - “ she made a gesture that encompassed the whole beach, “I know the turtle does. I already came here several times, but I haven't found it yet. Do you want to go swim?”  
The non-sequitur surprised Ginny, but she recovered fast. You had to, with Luna.   
“I didn't bring a swimsuit.”  
“I know. I did it for you. I'll go swim too.”  
“And dive to find the turtles?”  
Luna smiled. “Yes.”

*  
“Do you expect it to find it in the sea?”  
Luna shrugged and fastened a camera around her neck. “Maybe? I have already tried, but I get a feeling it might like you.”  
“Why?” Ginny was puzzled.  
“They usually swim in pairs, according to stories. Maybe they'll trust us more if we are a pair, too. That's why I brought matching swimsuits, too. It might help.” She readied her wand to apply the bubblehead charm. “But even then, I think it – they – might like you.”  
Ginny wanted to ask why again, but Luna had already gone underwater. She applied her own bubblehead charm and followed suit.  
The sea was almost warm, and Ginny loved to swim. Luna was faster, and waited for her. She smiled through the bubblehead charm, all the way.  
On the sea floor it was at first only cristals, and then more and more small rocks among them. Luna made them stay where there still was a fair amount of cristals. Algae tickled Ginny's feet from time to time, playful in the warm sea.  
They swam a long time, along the descending slopes of cristals, but she wasn't bored. She looked at Luna, and at the underwater life. Algae. Small crabs. Small silvery fishes, curious as to what those two huge strangers were doing. Colorful moss hugging the rocks (but curiously, never the cristals). She spotted a starfish hidden amongst the rocks and cristals, and knew there were others. The more they advanced, the more she saw underwater life. Little fishes became somewhat larger, as did the rocks in which they were hiding or swimming around. The rarefied cristals stayed roughly the same size, though, and always red.   
Waves were making the pebbles roll, a soothing sound in her ears. She licked her lips, and she tasted sweat with a hint of seasalt, probably from before she applied the bubblehead charm.

She was starting to feel a little tired when they found a pair. Luna had spied a flash of light, and suddenly here they were/ And they were beautiful. Ginny's breath caught as she looked at the light reflecting on the shells, making a rainbow of color underwater. The bubblehead charm created a slight distortion in the field of vision, but even with that it was eye-catching.  
One was light blue, and one was purple with hints of red. They had little heads and big fins, and only the shell was jewelled – their scales were a plain light green. They swam around them once curiously, and then seemed to remember they didn't like to be seen and fled. But Luna had had the time to take a picture and make memories, and she did a thumbs up to Ginny.

*  
“This was great, Luna. I had no idea all of this existed.”  
Luna smiled. “There are many places that a lot of people have no idea exist. I can bring you to the ones I know, if you want.”  
Ginny's heart beat a little faster. “I would like that.” She admired the sunset. It turned the sea orange and pink, reflecting the sea, and set the cristals aflame.  
“And now for the non-work part...” Luna rummaged in her bag and got out a little satchel, that she expanded with a tap of her wand. This had hardly been work for her, Ginny thought, but it was true it had been for Luna. “I thought it would be nice if we picnicked here.”  
“Oh, I haven't picnicked in ages!” Ginny clapped her hands a little. She was farmished after swimming for so long. “This is such a great idea.”  
Luna had packed ham sandwiches and chips and pickled vegetables. It was simple, but it seemed like a meal of queens to Ginny after the long swim and in this enchanted location.  
“Are you going to publish your findings?”  
“Yes. Not in the Quibbler.” So the relationship between Luna and her dad had deteriorated to that point, Ginny thought with a clench to her heart. “I know a few Magizoology magazine that may be interested, even if I have had no formal training. I have pictures. They can't turn me down now.”  
Luna sounded unusually combative. She had clenched her hands and her gaze was sharper than usual.   
She probably had been refused several times to react that way, and Ginny hadn't even known. She vowed to herself, she would be more interested in Luna's creatures and her findings now. It had brought her joy, and they had found something that had been dismissed as mere imagination before then.  
“I would like to read it.” she decided. “When you get published.”  
“If I get published” Luna corrected, unsure all of a sudden.”  
“When.” Ginny said decisively. She laid her hand on Luna's and met her eyes. Luna's hair was all wet and tangled, and she had blushed slightly – at Ginny's touch or at her faith in her, she didn't know. Or maybe it was just tiredness. “You said it yourself. They can't refuse you know.”  
Luna nodded and found her serenity back, like this time it had been handed to her by Ginny. “When, then.”


	3. The Cave

It had been a few weeks since the crystal beach when Luna handed Ginny a Magizoology magazine in the middle of her breakfast. She was almost vibrating, and Ginny forgot all about her disturbed bacon and eggs.  
“They published you?” Luna hadn't talked about it since then, and avoided the subject when Ginny had tried to ask. She had taken the hint and decided to just wait.  
“Yes. I think they sent someone to verify what I told them.” She pouted. “They didn't need to. I hope they didn't disturb the turtles.”  
“I hope too. They seemed happy when we saw them.”  
“They did, didn't they?” Luna grinned. “I'll have to go check again, maybe with you if you want to?”  
Ginny nodded. “I can't wait to read your article.” She leafed through the pages until she found it, and she smiled at the pictures. The turtles swam in a circle and looked shyly back at her from time to time. It brought back memories – of the crystals, of the sun, of Luna in a swims- where had that come from? She shook her head slightly to clear it and started to read while Luna ate her forgotten bacon nervously.  
She didn't understand all of it, she was no magizoologist, but she could tell it was good, and she told Luna so.  
She was rewarded with a relieved smile. “I worked very hard on it.”  
“And you ate my bacon.”  
“I'll give you mine tomorrow.” Luna said matter-of-factly, and Ginny snorted.  
“Deal.”  
“I want to bring you somewhere else. Can I?”  
“Always. For work again?”  
“Yes. But it's the best part of my work, right?” Ginny could only agree. Last time had been like a vacation, even if Luna worked. “And it is a surprise again. I like this place very much. It is peaceful.” Luna closed her eyes in remembrance and sighed happily. Ginny wanted to see the place that could bring this expression on Luna's face.  
“Side-along me this afternoon?”  
Luna nodded.

*

They were in a cave, on the shore of a large internal lake. Ginny took a breath, it smelt fresh and not stagnant, water must be circulating somehow. Wind was whistling through breaches in the stone. There was light; the tree roots growing on the bumpy walls emitted it. Ginny approached to see better. It was a pattern of small dots of white light growing in lines, sometimes making a fancy spiral – and now that she was looking at it carefully, she saw that it emitted a slow pulse.  
“Is the light alive?”  
“In a way. Everything is alive.” said Luna. She came to stand next to her. Ginny felt her body warmth in the fresh air of the cave. “But this is mineral life, so not alive in the sense that you asked.”  
“It's beautiful.”  
Lunna nodded, smiling, her face almost ethereal in the white light.  
She touched the dots and they were like stone, and her hand got wet – water was dripping down the walls.  
“Why are you here, then?”  
“For this.” Luna pointed at a cluster of large white mushrooms.  
“The mushrooms?”  
“The pixies that live in some of them. Not these ones anymore, though.” She sauntered away before Ginny could react. Pixies were nasty, not cute creatures like in some fairy tales. They usually bit and clawed. She grimaced. She would stay away from the mushrooms that were inhabited.  
She was still intrigued, and approached the mushrooms that Luna had pointed at. Had pixies really lived in them?  
They were very large, and completely white, with lighter white spots still. They smelled – Ginny sniffed – mushroom-y. She didn't know why she had expected something else. And... one had been hollowed out. She conjured a cloth (it had mushrooms embroidered on them, probably because it was what she was thinking about) and picked it up. It was very light and not sturdy at all, maybe it had been reinforced by pixie magic when it was inhabited? She could see what had been a small window too, the glass panel long gone if it had ever existed, and the memory of stairs. Inhabited by very small pixies who didn't fly, then. But Luna had been right, and she felt a twinge of guilt for doubting her. Luna believed in creatures no one else did, but she also believed in all the creatures that existed. And then some, yes, but most of what she believed in did exist.  
The sound of Luna's voice made her lift her head. She put the mushroom down carefully where she had found it and vanished the cloth with a thought. Luna was crouched next to a cluster of mushrooms, and talking to something – someone? Were pixies creatures or people? She wasn't speaking English; Ginny didn't understand a word but it sounded a little harsh, like rocky caves were. Luna paused often and hesitated, it didn't sound like she was speaking very well, but the fact that she was speaking their language at all... It was something Ginny would not have considered, and she admired Luna for it.  
Better not interrupt her, though. She had stopped talking now and was taking notes. Working hard.

She made her way to the lake. It was almost as big as the cave, and reflected the hundreds – no, probably thousands – of dots of light, making a hundred of patterns glittering off the waves. She put her hand into it without a care and hissed. It was like ice, and the cold had bitten the tips of her fingers.  
So much for not getting bitten today. Instead of pixies, she had been bitten by a lake.  
Small waves lapped at the shore of light grey gravel, seeming to invite Ginny in, but she had tasted its waters now and she wouldn't put a foot into it, thank you very much.  
Even from where she was, she could see white fishes dart from algae to algae, rock to rock. They were very small; no larger than her pinky finger, and almost see-through. They had never been exposed to sunlight, and so they were probably blind on top of being devoid of color.

She put a warming charm on a rock and sat, admiring the patterns on the walls, on the roof, on the stalactites and stalagmites, all reflected on the lake. She felt at peace there. The only sounds were the light clapping of the lake and Luna talking or writing.  
And it was beautiful. Luna had been right.  
She must have dozed off a little, lulled by the ambiant sounds and Luna's voice, because she blinked and Luna was next to her.  
“The lights are reflecting on your hair, too. It's pretty.” blurted Ginny without thinking, but it was true. Luna's hair was almost silver here. Like unicorn hair, pure and beautiful.  
“Thank you. Your hair is pretty too.” Luna beamed.  
Ginny blushed and cleared her throat. “Did you talk with the pixies? I heard you. I didn't know you spoke their language.”  
“Not very well.” She frowned a little at that. “I've read what I could on it and learned that way, but there was nobody available to teach me. Thankfully they also speak a little English, probably from other magizoologists, and gestures did the rest. I have learned a lot. Did you enjoy yourself? It's a beautiful place, but there was not much stuff to do. I just like it here.”  
“I did too.” Ginny smiled at Luna to reassure her. “I'm glad I came along. Don't hesitate to bring me to other places, please.”  
“I will do that.”


	4. The Meadow

Sunlight kissed the long grass, sucking the leftover dew away. Flowers opened under its slow caress, and the meadow was slowly waking up.  
It was early, and they weren't even here for work.  
“I want to bring you to a memory of my childhood” had said Luna. “Dad brought us here a lot when I was a child.”  
Ginny had said yes, of course, she would love to see the place.  
And so they were here, so early because it was most beautiful in the morning, to see the meadow slowly get ready for the day. Ginny stifled a yawn, but she could agree.  
Birds she couldn't see were singing and chirping to welcome the sun and help the meadow wake up, and the long grass caressed her ankles. Patches of flowers were scattered around and they started singing to her, in the back of her mind. This meadow was alive. She told as much to Luna, who just smiled.  
Clouds passed overhead, shadowing the sun, as she followed Luna towards a little bubbling stream. She could hear animals scattering around, swaying grass the only sign of their passage, as they fled before them. The smell of flowers and fresh grass was almost overpowering, and the more they approached the stream, the more it was joined by the smell of fresh water and berries that were growing around the stream.   
She sat next to the stream and put her fingers in, and it was fresh and joyous, and she noticed that her tiredness was gone. She was fully awake, as was the meadow.  
“I thought we could have breakfast here. There are berries.”  
Ginny nodded. “Definitely. I'm farmished.”  
Luna took out a tiny picnic basket and clapped her hands twice. It expanded suddenly to a decent-sized basket, and she opened it and took out a blue blanket. She was putting it in place when Ginny asked “was that wandless magic?”  
“Oh, no, it was a sound-activated charm. A Muggle could have activated it. But I did put the charm on the basket.”  
“It looked impressive.” Ginny took a seat.  
“Yes. I am glad you thought so.” Luna looked at Ginny without blinking. “I hoped it would impress.”  
Ginny blushed, what did Luna mean by that? But Luna didn't see it, she was rummaging in the basket. She took out an assortment of pastries, buttered scones, marmalade, bacon that was still hot, and Ginny picked some blueberries off the nearby bush.  
They ate quietly, and everything was delicious. It was a lovely day, warm and bright, and the meadow was awake. She could feel it in her bones, in her heart; it was a living place.   
“This meadow isn't just a meadow, is it?”  
“Oh, it is. But what is just a meadow? Every place of nature is magic.” Luna had a little butter on her nose, and Ginny had to suppress the instinct to wipe it clean, instead gesturing at it for Luna to wipe it herself. She felt a soft pang of regret as she did so, because it had looked so endearing...  
It was at that moment that Ginny realized she was falling in love with her friend. In that living meadow, as Luna was wiping butter off her nose and explaining to her that everywhere was magical, and the sun pouring down on them, and blueberries on her lips and fingers.   
She was in trouble. And Luna was talking.  
“It's dad who brought me here. I miss him. I hadn't been here since last time we were together... “ she trailed off, eyes unseeing, and Ginny was freaking out.  
She reached out to Luna to comfort her, her hand above hers, and got a sad smile in return, but inside of her was only turmoil. How had she not noticed before? It was there, it was all there, and it had been for a long time.  
She had been in love with Luna at home, talking about articles, making food, welcoming a tired Ginny home after her practices, always her ray of sunshine in her home even on rainy days. She had been in love with Luna wherever she brought her, when she was full of light and bright with new discoveries. She had been in love with Luna in the spaces in between, even, on cloudy days and on those brief instants when Luna took her arm to side-along her.  
Somehow, in the months between when Luna knocked on her door and now, Luna had taken residence in her heart.  
She forcefully got back in the present time, this new discovery close against her heart. Luna had been talking. About her father.  
It was important, and Ginny freaking out was less important.  
“I'm sorry about your dad” she said.  
“Why? It is not your fault.”  
“I am sorry anyway. For what you lost.” She took a breath. “Can I do something to help you regain it?”  
“It is kind of you to ask. The meadow thinks so too, I think. Maybe.” She blinked at the sky. “It is a splendid day today. I shouldn't have taken the conversation there.” Abruptly, she added. “You can do nothing, I think. I hope time will heal us. Wizards do live a long time.”  
“Then I will stay with you during that time” Ginny vowed, full and bright with her love. Luna didn't love her that way, but she would protect Luna.  
Luna laughed her musical laugh, and her eyes were full of tears. “Thank you, Ginny. I knew I was right to come to you. I didn't see any other path.”  
“I am glad you came, too.”  
So much more glad than Luna knew. She loved Luna. It was a new idea, a wild idea, a splendid idea. She would love to love Luna. She refused to think it would hurt. Luna didn't love her that way, and then what? She still had Luna's friendship, her dear friendship, and it would sustain her.  
And in the meantime, she would love Luna. 

It was a splendid day, and the meadow was alive, and Ginny with Luna at her side was alight with love.


	5. The Coffeehouse

“It is my turn to bring you someplace” said Ginny a few days after. Her heart had quieted, and she felt a warmth of contentment when Luna was near. It was a good way to live. A part of her yearned for more, but for now? This would suffice.  
Still, Luna had brought her to places dear to her heart, and it was Ginny's turn to share hers.  
Luna was frowning. “Your turn? You don't need to compensate.”  
But Ginny shook her head. “It's not about that. I want to.”  
“Oh.” Luna smiled, and it was like the sun between parting clouds. “I would be very glad to, then. Where are we going?”  
Ginny was bad at surprises, and Luna had asked. “A little coffeehouse on the edge of Hogsmeade. I like to go there to get away from everything. They have pastries.”

*

The coffeehouse had opened recently, but it had the feel of something ancient. Maybe because it was in an old house, who used to be a home to many generations of wizards, their souls and magic penetrating the stone. Maybe because it had been opened by war-weary people, their souls older than their age. It was a quiet place, the murmur of voices never interrupted by an exclamation or a shout. Coffee cups floated to customers, spoons quietly chiming against them.  
Rows and rows of different coffee beans were proudly displayed on wooden shelves, and Luna peered at them curiously.  
“How do I pick one?”  
“I just pick at random, usually.” shrugged Ginny. “I'm not an expert on coffee, I just like the place.”  
Luna nodded seriously, her eyes intent on the shelves. “I can see why. It is warm. These beans seem happy, I want them.”  
She went to the counter with an assured step and Ginny smiled at her retreating back. Only Luna would pick a kind of coffee because it seemed happy.  
She made her choice randomly and went towards the assortment of pastries. It was also because of that she loved the coffeehouse, not just because of the quiet and soft ambiance. The smell of coffee, the quiet, and the pastries. That was a slice of heaven, according to Ginny.  
There was an abundance of chocolate in most of them, they were all comforted by chocolate after the cold of the war – not even ten years after, most of those who came in contact with Dementors still felt that freezing in their souls. So, chocolate it was.  
Also cream and soft things, and sugar sculptures so delicate that it would have been impossible to make them without magic, thought Ginny. A sugar dancer twirled between macarons and blew a kiss to her. She smiled at it, and chose a simple slice of blueberrie pie. Blueberries reminded her of that time in the meadow, and she had discovered a fondness for it since then.

Luna looked exactly at home there, Ginny thought as she joined her at a table in the corner. She was casting looks everywhere around her and hummed soflty.  
“Happy?” Ginny asked as she took her seat.  
“Yes. It is a soft place.” She smiled at Ginny. “I'm glad you made me discover it.”  
Ginny felt herself blush as their drinks and desserts arrived. Luna had chosen ice cream.  
“Oh, blueberries.” She said when seeing Ginny's pie. “I picked blueberry too” She motioned at her ice cream. “It reminds me of last time in the meadow.”  
Ginny blushed again, her ears burning, but she was glad to hear that. “It's why I picked that pie too.”  
Luna chattered happily and Ginny looked at her while drinking her coffee and munching on her pie. It wasn't as good as the meadow blueberries, but it was still excellent.   
She caught some people slipping looks at Luna, at the radishes on her ears, at her hair knotted in a complicated pattern, at her bright dress and multicolored socks, but Ginny thought Luna's strangeness felt like home to her. Luna had always owned that strangeness, and it hadn't always served her well at Hogwarts, but to Ginny it was comforting now.   
Luna nudged at her under the table. “You've been quiet.” She frowned a little. “Why?”  
“I was just...” Ginny fumbled. She wasn't about to tell Luna she was daydreaming about her. “It's just nice here. With you.”   
Luna grinned at her. “Thank you. It's nice to be here with you too.”   
Ginny made a more conscious effort to chatter, and too soon they were finished with the coffee and the desserts.  
“Let's walk a little outside?” asked Ginny, and Luna nodded.  
Ginny was full and warm, and when they went out Luna slipped her hand into hers. She was suddenly full and burning – but Luna didn't think of holding hands the way Ginny thought about it. It was just a normal friendship to her.  
Still, Ginny was full to bursting, as they walked on the edges of the town and the forest. She had rarely felt that happy in years.  
Luna extended her hand, and a yellow butterfly came to rest on her finger. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale, right then, and Ginny's heart beat thunderously in her chest.  
She almost said to Luna that she loved her, right here and then, but Luna looked at her and she lost her words.  
“Thank you for today.” She said, and the butterfly flew away. Ginny followed it with her eyes, and then nodded to Luna. She didn't trust herself to speak right then.  
It had been a beautiful afternoon, and even if the words hadn't gotten out, she regretted nothing.  
She wanted nothing to change. Perhaps she just wasn't meant to say those words.


End file.
